Viktoria Dahlgrun
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = born::0062 | relatives = Dahlgrun (ancestor) | affiliations = | occupation = | magic_color = magic color::Blue magic color::Light yellow (ViVid Strike!)ViVid Strike!, episode 13 (OVA). | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka (Dahlgrun)Viktoria presumably uses the Ancient Belkan system as she runs the blood of Dahlgrun the Thunder Emperor, one of the lords in the Belkan ages; and she uses a Belkan Triangle in her spells. | magic_rank = | style = Thunder Emperor Style | device = Blaue Trombe | name_ja = ヴィクトーリア・ ダールグリュン | name_romaji = Vikutōria Dāruguryun | first = | voices = }} is a character first introduced in ViVid, who is participating in the 0079 DSAA member of::Intermiddle for the sixth time. Her best result in the past is city-wide semifinal (top 3). She has inherited, although only a little bit, the blood of Dahlgrun the Thunder Emperor, likely another significant ruler in the Belkan ages, in addition to Sankt Kaiser, Hegemon and Flame King of Hades. Name Her first name may be a reference to the . It has also been transliterated as "Vi'c'toria" in ''ViVid Strike!'ViVid Strike!, BD/DVD Vol.3 Booklet. and ''INNOCENT cards. Her family name, from the German family name Dahlgrün, is presumably a reference to the Alwex Dahlgren of . Sieglinde Eremiah calls her by the nickname of , much as Viktoria calls her Sieg. Certain other characters like Mikaya Chevelle also call her Viktor. Notably, "Vi'c'''tor" was formerly used by a few ''INNOCENT cards in their 2013 editions, and was later amended as "Victoria" for consistency. Personality Viktoria can be described as a snobbish rich girl and known by Harry Tribeca as a "Stuck Up Freak." Viktoria can be very stuck up and impolite to others which can give her a bad tone towards others. By the time of , Viktoria has become a more caring and friendly person, and kinda has left the old ways of her stuck up self a little. In ViVid Viktoria is first seen in chapter 17, talking about Intermiddle Championship, Ingvalt and Vivio Takamachi with her steward Edgar Lagreat. From chapter 21, it seems she is a good friend of Sieglinde Eremiah and the rival of Harry Tribeca. In chapter 31 / , she faces off against Chantez Apinion and defeats her, only receiving little damage. In ViVid Strike! Viktoria is a U19 Player with world rank #3, representing member of::Frontier Gym, as well as the president of the U19 Players Association. She only makes a minor appearance in In , she gives an opening speech at the 0080 Winter Cup tournament. Later in , she visits Rinne Berlinetta's home to comfort her, as she has lost her match against Vivio. Powers Viktoria is a knight (Ritter in Belkan language) armed with heavy Knight Armor and a halberd-shaped Device named Blaue Trombe. Her Style is "Thunder Emperor Style" and her special skill is God Thunder. She presumably possesses the lightning-type Mana Conversion Affinity, an inheritance from the blood of Dahlgruns. Notably in the anime version, when casting her signature spell God Thunder (and the subsequent attack Helmet Crush), Viktoria's hair glows into blue color, which may be also an inheritance similar to Vivio's . Spells Gallery References Category:Characters